


november knockout

by shizuoh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Homosexuals are going to Hell!" the lady in the second row screams.</p><p>With an angry glower, Keith whirls around and grabs Lance by the arm, pulling him to face him.</p><p>"Let's kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	november knockout

**Author's Note:**

> I;M. SCREAMING THIS IS THE MOST SELF INDULGENT THING IVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY L I F E
> 
> the story is that i was watching videos of ppl kissing in front of anti gay protesters and i was like what if........ klance
> 
> tw for homophobic slurs!!!
> 
> (theyre not together in this. yet.)

"Oh my God," Allura suddenly says, putting her hands up and tightening her (Lance's) scarf around her neck. "It's so goddamn cold."

Keith eyes her up and down, his face set in a deadpan look. "That's the fifth time you've said that in the past ten minutes."

"It's so goddamn cold!"

"Sixth time."

Lance gulps down his sweet tea. "Allura," he sighs, "don't you check the weather? Why are you wearing a _tank top_ and _shorts_ in _November?_ "

"And thigh highs," Keith supplies helpfully.

"And thigh highs," Lance says.

Allura rolls her eyes, and just rubs her arms with her hands. "It wasn't cold when we left!" she protests, and looks down at her outfit. "Plus, I look really cute in this."

Lance shrugs. "Agreed." He sheds his jacket, shuddering when his thin shirt meets the cold air. Throwing it across Keith and over to Allura, he snorts when Keith jumps back in shock and Allura gets hit with the jacket in the face at full-force. She doesn't even react at first, just stands there, and then moves to pluck it from her face.

"Thanks," she says, absently, and slides the jacket on. It fits her, though the sleeves run a bit short. 

Keith rolls his eyes. "You guys are ridiculous."

"Says the guy with the mullet," Lance counters.

Keith stops in place, ignoring the fact that they're on a _busy_ sidewalk on a popular street; dozens of people walking around and coming out of stores, sitting at benches, walking along lampposts. 

"What," Keith says, and pauses, turning to slap his hands against his thighs in exasperation, "in the _hell_ does my mullet have to do with literally _any_ of this?"

Lance looks from side to side. "Uh. I don't know? It's _there?_ "

" _It's there?_ What in _God's_ name—"

"Holy shit!"

Keith and Lance turn from arguing to look over at Allura, who has her jaw dropped and her figure still.. They stare at her for a few moments before following her gaze, to the large group of people ahead, up to the various signs that read _GOD HATES FAGS_ and _HOMO SEX IS SIN_.

"What the _hell_..." Keith breathes. He suddenly feels his blood boiling. "That's... _terrible_. That's disgusting! What the _fuck!?_ " He clicks his tongue, rolling up his sleeves. "I can beat them up, right?"

Before he can wander off towards them, Lance hurriedly grabs him by the back of his jacket. "Not yet."

Allura abandons them immediately, and at first Lance wonders if he has to call Shiro to get him to come get them before they get _arrested_ , but then Allura only walks up to the group and stands in front of one, pulling out her phone and holding up a peace sign.

She's taking a _selfie_. With the _protesters_.

But she's not the only one, and people all around her are posing and mocking the protesters. It's an incredible sight, and Lance is almost in awe. There, in a cold, dark November night, groups of supporters gather to fight against the protesters in mocking ways.

"I thought this only happened in videos," Lance breathes.

Keith rolls his eyes and flips himself out of Lance's grip. "C'mon," he urges, dragging Lance along with him.

As they get closer to the protesters, their angry, hateful shouts get louder and louder. Keith's fists tighten at the sound of them.

"All gays go to Hell!"

"God hates you!"

"REPENT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Keith clicks his tongue, but stops in shock once he sees it. Allura is no longer taking selfies, but is pulling her hair back from one of the protester's grip. Once she gets it back, she looks like she's about to fight, and Keith can only wonder why a small, white protester would want to fuck with a 6'5" woman in _4-inch heels_.

"You have no right walking around dressed like a _slut!_ " the protester exclaims, pointing a bony finger directly in Allura's face. In the back of his mind, Keith quietly hopes Allura steps on her and kicks her ass.

But, to his disappointment and also amazement, Allura just scoffs and says, "'Slut'? Bitch, I look _great_."

Others whistle in agreement, and the arguments between protester and supporter continue, and eventually Keith gives in to take a picture. Allura takes her phone, positioning it as Lance and Keith move to pose in front of the protesters.

Lance puts up a peace sign, and Keith moves to give the protesters the middle finger. Behind him, he can feel the angry stares and shouts directed at him.

Allura snaps the photo, and giggles excitedly. "Ooh, I can't wait to show these to the rest of the squad!"

But there's more screams, more yelling about _God_ and _fags_ and _Hell_ and Keith's fists are twitching with the urge to _fight_. Lance is asking him something, but he can't hear anything except for the hateful yelling being blurred together into one single sentence.

Beside him, two girls meet up to kiss. Whistles echo around them, and the protesters turn away in disgust.

"Homosexuals are going to hell!" the lady in the second row screams.

With an angry glower, Keith whirls around and grabs Lance by the arm, pulling him to face him.

"Let's kiss."

Lance sputters. "What?"

Keith nudges his head towards the protesters, his eyes burning with rage. "To show these assholes something to really think about." Grinning, he meets Lance's gaze, and waits for the moment the suggestion clicks in his head. He idly hears Allura turning on the camera on her phone, obviously taking it out to record.

Then, he sees the moment it clicks, and he also sees the way Lance's cheeks flush in the darkness, illuminated by the lamp's white light.

"Hell yeah," he says.

And they're kissing.

It's soft and chaste at first, but the cheering and whistling of the others around them spur them on, and it gets rougher. They part for breath, and their lips glide against each other like it was meant to be. Their lips were cold and chapped from the cold November air, and the taste of Lance's sweet tea lingers on his lips—and it's like his natural taste. Keith tastes nothing but _Lance_ , feels nothing but _Lance_ , and everything else around them drowns out into nothing; the cheers, the yelling, everything.

He moves his hands to Lance's jaw, curls his fingers, and tilts his head. The kiss gets deeper, and it's obvious that it isn't Lance's first time kissing. His hands are moving all over Keith's body—to his hips and up his back and around his shoulders and into his hair—and he's licking Keith's bottom lip and nipping at the skin.

His tongue flicks over his, licks into his mouth, and it's messy. And it's so _Lance_.

Keith knows his face is red, and he knows it isn't from the cold air. His nose gets in the way for a moment, and he pulls away just long enough to re-position himself and kiss him again. He pulls himself _closer_ , chest-to-chest, and he can feel Lance's racing heartbeat against his. Keith wraps his arms around Lance's neck, nipping at Lance's bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth to suck gently on it. 

Lance moans, actually _moans_ , against his mouth. The noise is soft and muffled, and vibrates into his mouth. The whole situation is _hot_ and _wet_ and _warm_ and Keith feels his entire body heat up. Suddenly his jacket and scarf are _too_ much, and he grips the collar of Lance's shirt for support.

And then the kiss ends, and it's like it all happened in a second.

They're left staring at each other in awe, lips wet and bruised and red. The noises come back, and his ears are clear, and the protesters are even angrier, screaming right in his ear, but all he can see is _Lance_.

" _Holy shit_ ," he hears Allura whisper. Keith can't help but agree.

They slowly break away from each other, laughing nervously and chorusing a hearty _Fuck you!_ to the protesters once more. Retreating back to Allura, they look up at her and glance at her phone screen to see that she had sent the video of them kissing to the group chat.

Keith bites the inside of his cheek and reminds himself to save the video once he has the chance.

"That was amazing!" Allura exclaims. "Maybe we can be YouTube famous!"

"Dude, that'd be _so_ cool!" Lance shouts in agreement, his voice hard to hear.

They move away from the protesters, laughing to each other over the experience. Keith lingers behind Lance and Allura, his hands clasped together in front of him nervously. His lips still tingle from the kiss, his body still hot and cold all over. He doesn't know what to do with himself, because he doesn't want to forget but he's sure the kiss meant nothing; just a silly act to piss the protesters off—

—and then a hand is grabbing his, and he flinches.

Lance isn't looking at him, but he's still talking to Allura, still laughing, still joking. His ears are red. Keith covers his mouth with his free hand to snort, and walks a little faster to keep up with them. The sounds of the protesters fade away as they begin walking, and eventually the cool air of the night makes him shudder and pull his jacket over him tighter.

His hand stays warm, though, as he intertwines his fingers with Lance's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic wasnt meant to bash against the christian community, but many people who place themselves in the christian community have hurt lgbt people and im criticizing them.
> 
> inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTqn0vUiFTU)
> 
> [tumblr](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
